Nickel500
"Some people these days when will they learn?" -Nickel500's quote Nickel500 AKA Devil is a powerful fighter, and former leader of the robbery crew, he is extremely clever and is a courageous leader, many robbers looked up to him. He has had a tragic past, but his crew was always there for him whenever he needs backup, and they made sure the enemies are feel threatened. He was the greatest robber in all of CP, and the EPF had to watch out. After beating his sworn nemesis, Brayd5, Nickel was betrayed by his own SIC and he took breaks from being leader, after he lost the agency for awhile to Batman903. He was impersonated for years after 2017, but he returned in June 2019. He will have his revenge on Flunce, anyone who stands in his way better watch out. =About him= THE PAST Nickel500 is a leader of the robbery crew but he has a large story.It started in the war when Nickel500 and Bradyd5 became friends in the army.Some time later Nickel500 always trained very hard to get ready for a war to start.When the war happen it revealed that Bradyd5 not only betrayed Nickel500 but killed his mom and dad.With 2 brothers saws this they were in tears and escaped,Many years later they were poor and have no money so Nickel's brother trained him to be a robber and robbed money and they became rich but Nickel500 still wanted revene.In 2012 he became a cop at EPF.He saw Bradyd5 abusing a pookie.Nickel500 stops him and the pookie was saved but Nickel500 wanted to trick him more.So he became a robber in 2013 when he and Bradyd5 worked together but this time it was his plan.So Nickel and Bradyd5 fight and Nickel500 won the first fight.In 2013 Nickel500 alone as a robber wanted help to get Bradyd5 so he found some friends to help out such as Daboss9001,Flunce1 and Alan1220.His crew members listens to what he say to figure out about Bradyd5.They actually know Bradyd5 and they get to him.Nickel500 and his friends robbed some stores in the Town,Plaza and mostly EPF.The crew have many enemies like Frosty41702,Hailey Ana,and more.They try to arrest Nickel500 but they got his back.Nickel500 still wants revenge for what Bradyd5 did..Some people betray him to stop Nickel500 from hurting Bradyd5 but Nickel500 knows one thing.Nickel500 told EPF that Bradyd5 is Frosty41702's dad and he actually taught her how to rob things.EPF was angry about this but some don't believe him.But Nickel500 says that now no mercy at all to his enemies.In 2014 and 2015 they saw new enemies and made a wanted list to eliminate them so not only Club Penguin would be safe but their lives would be as well. In Nickel500's crew they used to rob money and be rich but now in 2014 and 2015 they are now looking out for their enemies to destroy them.Nickel500's crew has a chat on this Wiki incase their's lag on Club Penguin.Nickel500 mentioned to Flunce1 that now that his brother and his family died he has a family of robbers now (His crew) and Flunce1 knows how he feels about Bradyd5's betrayal and his family's death and they will not stop until it's all over. However, it was decided by Flunce1 that Bradyd5 No longer was a threat so they moved on and forgot about Brady. Due to the success and increase in growth, the robbery crew have now have their name changed to The Robber Intelligency, this will have branches with Divisions and Heist roles as well. Ever since 2013, Brady and his crew fought Nickels. The fighting really heated up in 2015, and with Nickels crew being sanctioned by the EPF to fight Brady couldn't do anything. Some of Brady's crew defected tp Nickels crew. And after Brady kept getting beat up and losing his money, he was reduced to a poor homeless beggar. Brady was a homeless beggar for the final months of the conflict. Brady's crew ultimately fell apart. = AFTER BEATING BRADY= After they won the crew started to drift apart a bit. Batman903 took control of the crew and Nickel needed help from Flunce and Titanium to get it back. Flunce was focusing on being a hero, and while having his crew Nickel wanted to check it out. Three villians showed up and started causing trouble, Nickel overreacted a small amount but got called paranoid and this made him mad. His crew started drifting apart and some people left, but for the most part it was alright. Unfortunately, Nickel lost some important members and others were tired from fighting Brady, meaning the SHA could force their will on the crew. Nickel took a break from stuff for awhile. Angry at the SHA for their actions, Nickel attacked them and tried making an anti SHA force. The SHA was able to stop him, and Nickels grew began to fall apart. Many of the members didn't understand that Nickel was trying to prevent the SHA from taking over. Nickel took a long break from being in the crew. Nickel was able to make up with his friends in a few months. =2016= Nickel wasn't active as a robber during this time, and the crew was no longer a thing. However, Nickel was busy. Many of the people who were in Bradys crew thought that Nickel took things too far, and wanted to avenge Brady. Many of them simply didn't like Nickel. Over months, Nickel was able to fight them off, sometimes with help from his former crew members and other friends of his. On June 14th 2019, affter beating a former member of Brady's crew, Nickel was walking and was very happy. Things were getting back to the way they should, he was thinking of starting a new crew, or maybe even joining the SHA, which had a revival after inactivity, it was the only active group at the time. Sadly, things weren't going to be that way. Nickel encountered 11thunder12, a former friend turned enemy. Thunder said that he was going to end " Nickels threat" for good. Nickel fought bravely, but in the end he was outmatched by Thunder. Thunder unleashed his furry on Nickel, who simply tried to defend himself. At the end of the fight, Thunder used several powerful attacks to finish Nickel off. Nickel was knocked down by them, but he stood up only to collapse seconds later. Thunder left Nickel for dead. Nickel was only able to keep going because of his willpower, fueled by the memories of his past. =Truly realizing the villainy of the SHA and Flunce= Flunce found Nickel and healed him. He assured Nickel that Thunder would be dealt with, he went to go look for Thunder but he couldn't find him. The SHA started looking for Thunder, and he fought several heros. The SHA condemned what Thunder did. Even Brady went after Thunder and fought him. Brady was beating Thunder, but Thunder stunned him and escaped. On June 25th 2016, at about 1:43 PST, a former friend of Thunder who had joined the SHA, sentinel, fought Thunder. Using a mixture of tactics and powers, he was able to beat Thunder and arrest him. Thunder ended up in a jail, but he broke out only to be tracked by sentinel and fought again. Sentinel used a clever technique that severaly weakened Thunder and took away his powers. Thunder was beaten. It turns out that the technique didn't work as long as Sentinel thought it would, which led to Thunder going loose again. Sentinel was able to engage Thunder a few days later. During the fight, Sentinel was able to convince Thunder to stop fighting and be an ally of the SHA. What shocked Nickel was that the SHA was actually ok with it, meaning Thunder didn't really get justice for what he did. Flunce1s logic was that Thunder was a former friend of the crew. This is when Nickel started to realize the truth. Pictures of Nickel500 Nickel500(2).png Nickel500(1).png